Life after the spark went out
by THGwriterr
Summary: The rebellion is over and life has achieved a new sense of peace and calm - but has it? Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark settle down.. yet even without the Capitol their life is full of drama's.. yet will they ever get their happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**''Life after the spark went out.''**

*****I know that some of the information in this fanfiction may not be exactly the same as the books but I am creating my own twist. This is based on the after-mockingjay setting showing the life from Katniss Everdeen's point of view. I hope you enjoy this, this is Chapter One. Any questions or advice feel free to speak up. Enjoy! :-)*****

_Chapter One - The future is the mirror to our pasts._

**~ Prologue ~**

The rebellion was a hard time for everybody. Lives lost, sacrifices lost, hero's made and wars won. When the Capitol had officially announced a surrender the Rebel's erupted into cries of joy and victory. Yet, as much as this was good for Panem many did not celebrate. Many cried, many screamed. The yearned for the lost ones they loved. The ones who fought and died becoming just another war hero.  
Katniss Everdeen's life had changed dramatically since the rebellion. Her darling little sister Primrose was snatched cruelly by the merciless fight of the rebellion. It had been like someone had physically ripped her heart into shreds. However, Peeta Mellark had been the one to stitch together the pieces of her broken heart with a kiss on top.

First of all he visited every other day bringing her fresh baked goods and a smile. He slowly brought her out from her basic survival introducing her to the positive side of life once more. He helped her make a memorial of the ones they loved in a book with her father's hints on survival. He helped her smile and laugh learning to cherish live instead of despise every second she took a breath.

After months went by as did the years she felt a feeling she had felt before. A feeling that crept up on her starting in the tip of her very toes to the hair on her head. It fills her with a unfamiliar feeling yet it was a welcomed stranger. She was falling in love with Peeta all over again.

Eventually after a couple of years he moved in with her and their relationship really began. She loved every second she was with Peeta cherishing his warm, sensitive and good humored nature. He was a sunshine lighting up her life from the inside out.

After another seven years she fell pregnant with their first child. Peeta had been trying to convince her about having children for a while. He never pushed it, just left subtle little hints here and there. Unfortunately, for a long time Katniss was sensitive over the subject of children. Ever since Prim died she had found it hard to even discuss the matter. After years she realised that it it was okay, that the world they lived in wasn't fraught with danger. Their child wouldn't have to go into the games. It was safe.

**~The Beginning~**

_Katniss is pregnant with their first child and enjoying life. The only problem is, Peeta has been having episodes of his hijacking self which the Capitol forced upon him. He had been given medication he should take daily to control it yet recently that hadn't been going as well.. _

Katniss Everdeen was pregnant. Six months pregnant to be precise. The sun was shining and Katniss was _glowing_ pregnancy fitting her well. She was humming to herself whilst she cleaned the kitchen.

Peeta walks in his expression sour and his feet heavy. Katniss turns in confusion. ''Peeta, are you alright?'' She asks tilting her head slightly. He sighs ''_Yes_, Katniss. I'm fine'' he huffs rubbing his face. She sighs ''Have you taken your medication?'' she asks concerned. He laughs flatly. '_'Medication_. Stupid little pills that keep my _'hijacked'_ side in order? It makes me sound like a crazy person and I'm sick to death of it!'' He yells banging his fist on the side. Katniss widens her eyes and clenches her jaw. _'Here we go again..'_ She thought to herself.

His ''Episodes'' were getting worse lately. If he missed his medication for even a day his hijacked side would make a break through and frankly it scared the hell out of her.

''What are you staring at?! Huh? Waiting for me to turn mad?'' He says sneeringly. She puts a hand to her stomach keeping well away. ''Calm. Down.'' She says raising her hands defensively. ''It's just as simple as that isn't it? I mean _you_ would know. _You_ were the one trapped in the Capitol tortured day after day! _You_ had to watch _your_ friends scream as strangers beat them. _You_ had to suffer someone getting inside your head and twisting everything you know to make your daily life a nightmare!'' He shouts his face burning red with rage.

Katniss looks at him tears lacing her eyes. ''I.. I'm sorry..'' She says her voice weak and hurt. He puts his hands over his ears and groans. Seconds later he blinks and looks around breathing heavily his expression confused. He sets sights on Katniss and immediately his expression softens. He see's her hurt and his face falls. ''Oh no.. did I?..'' She nods and he sighs walking over to her. She steps back instinctively and he groans falling to his knees. He looks up at her tears streaming down his face. ''Please.. please don't hate me.. I'm so so sorry..'' He mumbles between sobs. She sighs putting her hands to his head and stroking his hair soothing him.

He puts his hands to her stomach and leans his forehead against it. ''I'm a monster.. my past.. it's going to ruin our future..'' He mumbles. ''No, Peeta. It's not. It will get better.. Plus your going to be a brilliant father..'' She swallows hard getting chocked up. ''I know.'' He smiles and kisses her bump mumbling softly to it.

She smiles down at him, relived, that he is back to normal. Yet, a nervous chill runs through Katniss laced with anticipation that wouldn't leave her. She had a feeling.. a _bad_ feeling. This wasn't the first time Peeta had acted strangely.. it was worse than normal. Her heart beating double time she can't keep her thoughts from trailing off. _'What about next time?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**''Life after the spark went out.''**

*****Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter! I am really looking forward to writing the rest of this story, if there is anything anyone wants to say at any point don't hesitate to tell me! Here's chapter two, enjoy! Btw, I know this chapter is short but it's building up the story line. They will get longer.*****

_Chapter__Two - We judge those on what they can't control_

_Katniss Everdeen sits in the living room drinking a cup of herbal tea, her mother taught her to make it on one of her visits, her mind is plagued my thoughts and memories of yesterday, why won't they leave her?.._

''It's alright, your daddy loves you.'' She says softly stroking her bump. She sighs the anticipation running it's icy hands up her spine once more. She shudders and jumps turning around hearing a noise. ''Hello?..'' She says wearily. ''Only me.'' Peeta calls in a sweet voice. She sighs relaxing back down. ''Hey Peeta.. where have you been?'' She looks him over checking that he isn't in one of his episodes. He grins ''I picked some flowers for you..'' He produces a bunch of sweet smelling pink flowers. She smiles and takes them sniffing. ''Oh.. they are lovely, Peeta. Honestly.'' She smiles, yet her smiles weren't reaching her eyes.

He sits down next to her scanning her face intently causing her to blush. She swallows nervously fidgeting with her hands. ''What's _wrong_ Katniss.. don't tell me your fine because your not..'' He sighs.

She looks down at the floor. _'Tell him.. he will understand.. tell him.' _A voice inside her head urges her forward yet her heart can't stand the concerned look on his face knowing she caused it.

She smiles and waves her hand. ''Oh, _nothing_ really.. the usual pains..'' She points to the bump and laughs exaggeratedly. He narrows his eyes but nods. ''If you're sure..'' He trails off.

She physically sags in relief that he doesn't push the situation. A knock at the door makes her jump again. He looks at her and her at him. ''I'll get it..'' He says looking her over once more before standing up. _'I wish he would stop looking at me like that..' _She thinks to herself.

A hushed conversation can be heard and she strains her neck round trying to hear. _''What? He's.. what?!''_ She hears Peeta say. _''No! No.. I'll tell her..'' _ A door slam follows the hushed conversation and he stalks back into the room looking tense.

She bites her lip. ''Who was that?'' She asks trying to keep her voice light. He groans ''Can you give me a break!'' He snaps. He puts his hands up ''Sorry.. sorry..'' He sighs slumping down on the sofa rubbing his face with his hands. She frowns slightly ''Peeta.. _who _was it?'' He sighs rubbing the back of his neck. ''Haymitch.. he had some news..'' He runs a hand through his hair tapping his foot. She sighs ''Peeta.. your fidgeting.. what _is _wrong?''

He stands up and his anger spills over. ''Nothing. I told you, _nothing. _Can you not just accept what I say for once?!'' He says his voice loud and strained. She bites her lip. 'No, please _not again_' She says to herself. ''I only asked.. look, calm down.'' She sighs. ''What news did Haymitch have then?'' She asks raising her eyebrow trying desperately to stay calm.

He begins to pace the room biting the inside of his cheek, his fists clenched. She sighs rubbing her face. ''Peeta, please talk to me. If you tell me I can help you''. He grumbles under his breath and turns facing her. ''He's back.'' He says his jaw clenched tight, fists swinging.

My breath catches in my throat. '_Who? Who's back'_

''Who's back, Peeta?'' I say my voice wary.

''Gale. Gale is back.''

_And in those very three words my world is thrown into a tornado of emotions.._

_Gale._

_Is._

_Back. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Life after the spark went out.**

*****Sorry this took longer. I wrote the chapter out, forgot to save it and my internet crashed, I had to write it all over again! Anyway, this one is longer as will the future chapters be. I know it's doing into the drama quite soon but there are more twists to come, promise. Any advice is welcome! Enjoy:)*****

_Chapter Three - Old friends should be treated with caution._

_Katniss Everdeen sits in her living room staring at a wall that has suddenly become interesting. Her mind is racing, her heart is pacing. Beat. Beat. Beat. Gale is back. Gale is back? The information she couldn't digest. Why? Where? Would he come here?.. Her mind was whirling with information.. yet her head couldn't make sense of one thing.. how did she feel about it? The only answer she got was the pounding of her heart against her chest. Beat. Beat. Beat. _

__''I can't believe he's actually _back_!'' Peeta rages, his fists clenched and swinging as he paces the living room endlessly. Katniss still stares at the wall trapped in her mind, her expression blank. Peeta turns to her ''Katniss? _Katniss?_'' She turns to him her eyes wide and dazed. ''Yes?'' He sighs and rubs his face.

He stands in front of her inspecting her closely. ''What do you think about this?''

_How the hell can I answer that when I don't know the answer myself.._

__She takes a deep breath. ''Well.. we don't exactly know _why _ he is back.. it might not even effect us..'' She mumbles trailing off her own reasoning sounding pathetic. He gives a breathy laugh. ''Katniss, if he's here he's here to see _you._ You and me both know that, sweetheart.'' Her jaw clenches. She always hated it when he called her sweetheart, it sounded sarcastic. That didn't suit Peeta.

His expression suddenly turns cold his expression unreadable. ''Do you want to see him?'' He stares at her, his eyes inspecting hers with a scary intensity. ''Uhh.. well.. not _particularly.._'' She fumblse sounding even more pathetic than before.

He clenches his jaw finally turning away and returning to pacing. ''I don't want him here. All he will do is cause trouble. We are happy and we are settled. We don't need the past coming back. We don't want it disturbing our future. Right?'' His eyes set upon hers again. She bites her lip and nods reluctantly forcing a tight smile to go with it. ''Right.''

As soon as the word is out of her mouth a knock on the door echoes throughout the eerie silence that wades through the living room. Her eyes widen but she stands up immediately. ''I'll get it.'' She says in a quiet voice.

Peeta gives her one wary glances before returning to pacing mumbling something quietly under his breath.

She grasps the handle of the door it's coldness running from her hand up and around her body like the spine prickling apprehension that grips her.

She pulls the door open and her eyes widen.

Standing before her is no other than Gale Hawthorne.

_Beat. Beat. Beat._

Their grey eyes meet each others for the first time in many, many years.

Gale's eyes quickly flick from her own to her protruding stomach then just as quickly back to hers once more. His voice soft and silky smooth ''Congratulations Catnip'' He says with a small, soft smile.

Gale Hawthorne. The name that once meant so much and the person even more. A thousand memories travel through her head. The bad and the good.

Memories of war. A young man dressed in a soldiers uniform talking with commanders, building bombs with scientists, shooting innocent people in the streets.

Yet, the good also come back to her. The boy who helped her survive for so many years. Laughing in the woods, eating bread and cheese together in the summer's sun, walking to school holding one of Prim's hands each.

_Prim_

__Another name that means so so much.

Bomb. Prim. Gale. Death. War.

_Beat. Beat. Beat._

__He looks different now. His silky brown hair styled and combed back. He wears a smart shirt and jacket, his posture perfect. He looks so.. polished. _Barely any trace of the boy I used to call my best friend. The boy I used to know and love so much._

__She regains her sense and swallows the lump forming in her throat. ''What are you doing here?'' She asks in a whisper that came out harsher than it meant to. He laughs lightly ''I just came to visit.. is that a problem?'' He gives her another small smile and it takes all of her will not to smile back. She sighs and glances at Peeta who still paces. ''It's.. just not the best of times right now..'' She mumbles.

He peeks round the door frame and spots Peeta. ''Ah, I see. I'm guessing he doesn't approve of me being back here?'' She laughs flatly. ''You could say that.'' He smiles again shaking his head, his eyes roam over my being which sends a light blush to my cheeks. ''It's.. just so good to see you. After all these years. Pregnancy _really_ does suit you well, Catnip.'' He smiles again and this time she returns one back. ''Thanks.. you look.. different. Not a bad different.. just more polished than I'm used to seeing you..'' She shrugs. He laughs lightly and nods. ''That's what working in the TV industry get's you.''

She raises her eyebrow slightly. ''TV? Wow. Good for you, I'm happy.'' She gives a tight smile. ''Have you.. got a family?'' She asks her curiosity getting the better of her as it has always done. He smiles lightly. ''I have actually.. well.. kind of..'' He sighs and pulls a box out of his pocket revealing a small diamond ring inside. ''I'm proposing soon.'' He smiles again.

She gives him a tight smile back, confused at the jealousy that courses her veins bringing back emotions she wanted to lock away. ''Oh. Must be a lucky girl.'' She says with an unwanted hint of sarcasm. He narrows his eyes slightly but smiles nevertheless. ''I guess you could say that. Peeta's a lucky guy..'' He nods.

As if on que Peeta turns his attention to her. ''Who is it Katniss?'' He asks the anxiousness clear in his voice. _Do I tell him? How can I now? Oh no I have a bad feeling about this.._

Her throat dries up but she swallows and force herself to say it. ''It's Gale.. he's.. come to visit.'' She says. Immediately his demeanor changes. His shoulders squared and his eyes wide he walks over and stands by her side. He looks Gale over warily. He wraps an arm around her waist pulling her close his hand snaking round and resting on her stomach. ''Gale.'' He says his voice tight and unnatural.

Gale looks him over his cool attitude not changing. ''Hello Peeta, it's good to see you. How have you been?'' He asks with a slight glint in his eye. Peeta regains some normality and relaxes slightly. ''Oh _great_ thanks. Yeah, life's pretty good. Me and Katniss are happy.. expecting our first born in a couple of months actually.. It's all good isn't it, sweetheart?'' He says planting a small soft kiss on her temple. She smiles and nods ''It's good.'' Gale gives a tight smile. ''That's good to hear.'' Peeta's mouth curls up slightly enjoying his discomfort.

''What about you then, Gale? How's life been treating you?'' He says keeping his voice light but laced with sarcasm. He laughs lightly ''Good actually. I'm proposing to my girlfriend soon and I'm working in the TV industry.'' He gives him a winning grin. Peeta smiles. ''Great, well.. we were actually busy today. I mean we have Annie and her son visiting later, remember Katniss?'' Her eyes look up at him and she mentally curses herself. ''Oh yeah, I almost forgot.'' Gale raises his eyebrow slightly. ''Annie. How is she? I mean life must be tough without Finnick..'' He says shaking his head. Peeta laughs flatly. ''She's coping. Her son get's her through mostly though, he's a gorgeous little boy. Bronze hair and green eyes exactly like his father. I mean it's hard for her.. very hard. They were inseparable Finnick and Annie.. but then that's the price of war isn't it? We all lost in the war.'' He says the last sentences his eyes cold and hard, his tone unforgiving.

Gale swallows nervously. ''Yeah well.. everyone had a rough time through the war. That's why we tend to move on and forget..'' He adds quickly his coolness slipping. Peeta almost snarls at him ''It's easier for some to forget than others though. I mean some people didn't have to deal with the death of their family's did they now?'' He says his tone uncharacteristically cold. Gale rubs his face and sighs. ''Look.. I better go..'' She looks nervously between the two men feeling the tension rise higher and higher. Peeta raises his eyebrow slightly. ''Awh, leaving so soon?''

Gale shakes his head. ''Nice use of sarcasm there Peeta. Sure you don't need to have yourself checked out? I think I can see your hijacked side shining thro-''

Before Gale could finish his sentence Peeta had punched him square in the face.

_Beat. Beat. Beat._


	4. Chapter 4

**Life after the fire went out. **

*****W.o.w. It has been absolutely ages since I have written for this fanfiction, to those who followed it I apologise. I am in the midst of my exams and have been swamped with other things, however I recently started writing another fanfiction and came across this again. I'm going to try and write a few more chapters and see how the responses I get are. If you all like it still. Many, many apologises and thank you if you are still reading!*****

_Katniss Everdeen stands staring at a scene that just doesn't seem real. Gale on her doorstep, his nose bloody and bleeding. Peeta by her side, his fists clenched and his heavy breaths ringing throughout her ears. She looks between the two of them time seemingly slow. Defend Peeta? Help Gale? What to do.. what to do!? Now's the time.._

''Peeta..'' She says her voice a whisper laced with shock.

Gale puts his hand to his nose spreading the blood around. She sighs. ''Come on Gale, let's get you cleaned up'' She gently takes his arm leading him through the house and into the kitchen.

Gale sneaks a glare at Peeta as he walks through, which causes Katniss to sigh. She sits him down on a wooden chair and get's a first aid kit, setting it out on the table. Gale watches Katniss intently which causes her to blush, unwillingly. The door slams and rings throughout the house, which makes Katniss clench her jaw.

''Are you okay?'' She asks looking his nose over trying to distract herself from the fact that Gale is back.

Back in Twelve.

Back in her house.

...

_Back in her life..?_

She quickly brushes the question from her mind, shaking her head. He frowns slightly but shakes his head, too. ''I'm alright.. it stings..'' He laughs lightly. ''I didn't know Peeta could punch like that, might of been useful in the games..'' He smirks, to himself. Katniss holds her bated breath and ignores the comment. ''I didn't know either and frankly, I would rather not know. This will hurt.'' She says before putting her hand to his cheek and tilting his head back sightly.

Her eyes roam is injury, her mother's side of her taking over her instinct. She avoids looking at his eyes the gaze up at her, too close for her liking. She shrugs over the shiver of anticipation knowing she is waiting for something that would never happen. Not now. Not ever. She wouldn't allow it.

She takes some cloth and begins to gently dab at the blood. He doesn't wince or even make a sound, yet his eyes never leave her being. She shifts uncomfortably every now and then his intent gaze the cause of it. She finishes cleaning up the blood and checks his nose over. ''It's not broken.. just bruised. It may hurt for a while.'' She says her tone wavering slightly.

He nods and puts a hand to his nose, sighing. ''Thank you, Catnip. I appreciate it.'' He smiles warmly and looks at her the way he used to. _The way he used to._

_In the woods. The sun shining. No worries except hunting. The good times._

She swallows hard and smiles half heartedly back. ''My pleasure.'' She says lightly and puts the first aid kit away. She sits back on the chair and looks at him, biting the inside of her cheek. ''So.. how long are you staying for?'' She asks, awkwardly to break the ice.

Gale, however doesn't answer her question but laughs lightly, giving her a lop sided smile. ''Since when were things awkward between _us, _Catnip?'' She shrugs and avoids looking at him for too long.

Before she can stop herself she looks him over and sighs. ''Since we moved on with our lives. Since the games. The rebellion. The bad times. The change.'' She nods to herself to carry on. ''Since we both grew up, Gale. I have a family and a new life.. and.. you being here really doesn't help that.'' She stands and tries to ignore the pang of guilt that hits her with his pained expression.

''I think you should leave.''

_Please don't go._

''Catni-.. Katniss.. I only came to see how you were.. I've missed you, haven't you missed me?''

The question rings throughout my ears, his voice echoing in my head.

_Yes, Gale. I've missed my best friend terribly. _

''**No.** I haven't missed you. I've moved on. Please.. just.. just go.''

My voice hitches at the last word and I refuse to look at him. I look around the kitchen I have seen a million times, distracting myself.

No longer than a minute later the door slams shut and I look to it, almost longingly.

I put my head in my hands and lean them against the table.

_Liar_

_The word repeats itself, branded onto my brain._


	5. Chapter 5

**Life after the fire went out.**

****Oh my Finnick. I completely forgot about this fanfic until someone reviewed it recently! I am sorry. I have been doing my exams and I still am, however, I am determined to try and write more of this fanfiction! If you still follow, THANK YOU! I am sorry, but here is the next chapter! Enjoy! As always, feedback appreciated!****

_Katniss Everdeen closes her eyes and all she see's is the word floating around her mind, refusing to leave her alone. LIAR. She had just told her best friend that she didn't miss him and didn't want to see him either. That couldn't of been less true. She missed Gale, so much. However, sometimes the past was best left untouched. Or was it? Could she really find room for Gale in her life now? After everything?_

"Katniss!" Peeta's voice echoes from the living room and into the kitchen interrupting her thoughts.

She sighs to herself. _Time to face the music._

She walks into the living room and Peeta is standing in the middle of the room. When they lock eyes she see's the familiarity within his. The comforting look that means he is himself. _Not hijacked._ She swallows down her nerves but forces a slight smile "Yes?" He looks her over for a second until his expression softens, yet a flicker of hurt crosses his face and it pangs within her. _I hurt him. I knew it._

He looks away from me in an instant and stands resting against the fireplace, the warm glow of the fire casting shadows upon his soft and frail features. "Annie and her son are due to arrive any minute, if you remember." He says quietly, his voice holding no tone of anger or hurt. Just a quiet contempt. She nods and a wash of guilt floods over her. _No, I had completely forgotten. She_ nods again and try to evoke some enthusiasm into her voice. "Oh yeah, of course. It'll be great to see her. See her son." She smiles again, her lips straining to keep the smile.

Peeta sighs and rubs his face. "Is he gone?" He asks, his voice quiet as ever. The smile fades from her lips and she gives a solemn nod. "Yes. Gale is gone." She says, hoping the words would sound believable if they are spoken aloud. _They do not._ He looks to me and his eyes scour her face for a second. Then a sigh escapes his lips, a familiar sigh of defeat when he just wants to return to our happiness, and he walks across the room towards me and pulls me into his arms.

_Warm. Strong. Familiar. _

She takes him in and breathes in his scent, letting herself become enveloped and lost in everything that is good about Peeta. She tells herself over and over that she doesn't need Gale. Not at all. More trouble than he is worth. She wraps her arms back around him and buries her face within the crook of his neck, their bodies fitting together as two pieces of a puzzle do when they complete each other.

_This is it. This is right._

She allows herself to let's out a breath of relief and just enjoy his company. He looks down to her, a smile creeping upon his lips. The smile that tugs at the corners of his mouth, turning them upwards. The smile that produces the crinkles by his eyes and crinkles his nose in the slightest. The smile that lights up his eyes and his whole face, causing his features to become alight. The smile that was so infectious that she simply couldn't help but smiles back. Their face inch closer and closer together, the space between them disappearing. She can feel his breath against her lips and their lips brush.

Then the doorbell rings.

A soft laugh escapes both of their lips simultaneously and he grins. "I'll get it. Sit yourself down." He smiles and kisses her cheek, placing a hand to her stomach before heading for the door.

She sits down but as she does a chill runs through her veins.

_What if it's Gale? What if he's come back?_

She sits completely still and listens. The door opens.

"Annie! And hey Finley! My, haven't you grown? Huh?" Peeta's voice fills the house and a sigh of relief rushes through her. Pride also pangs against her heart as she hears Peeta talk to Annie's son. Soon that will be him talking to her child. _Their child._ Just as she was going to get up to greet Annie, the phone rings.

With a sigh of exasperation she grabs the receiver and holds it to her ear. "Hell-" She is immediately cut off by a strong masculine voice. "You didn't mean it." I feel my whole body freeze. _Gale. Again. No. Not now. _"Gale.. now really isn't a good time.." I mumble and he sighs. "No, it is! Katniss, I want.. I need to talk to you. I'm coming round and I will hold my peace I pro-" I get cut off by Annie standing in the doorway, holding the hand of her son.

Annie Cresta hasn't changed much, barely at all. She was small and fragile, her small frame making her seem petite and innocent. She has long, brown locks that flow down her shoulders and those magnificent green eyes that blinked as they looked around, those eyes that always held a fear behind them since the day Finnick died. Annie's son, however, was the spitting image of his father. Finely was already tall at the age of seven. He had tousled hair that was a combination of bronze and brown, it sat artfully in a messy pile upon his head. He had a strong face structure with green eyes that were light like his mothers, yet held some of his fathers colour. Finely was totally and completely Finnick's son. Annie's fingers gripped her sons tightly, like an anchor that holds the ship to the shore to stop it from floating away.

I feel a chord snap inside my heart and contract as I remember Finnick. The man so young, so full of life and yet so broken. The man so in love that you failed to notice anything else but his love for Annie when they were together. It was as if they were no more a broken young man and woman. No longer a slave of the Capitol or someone who was claimed to be crazy. They were in love, they were eachothers and that was that. I remember it well and it fills me with an aching sadness, for Annie, for her son.

"Annie.." She says, unable to hide the sadness from her tone.

Anne is just about to speak when the doorbell rings again. She realises that the phone line has gone dead against her shoulder where she holds it face down.

_Oh no, Gale._

_Not now._


	6. Chapter 6

**_**Hello to everyone who is reading. Thank you for your feedback! I am trying to post as regularly as I can now to get the story back into life! Please tell me what you think of the story so far! Thank you to everyone that reads and follows! Enjoy!**_**

_A wash of fear and dizziness rushes over Katniss Everdeen. She stands in her living room, staring at Annie Cresta and Peeta who stand side by side, each looking equally confused as they look to Katniss. She glances down to see Annie's young son, Finely, gazing up at her with young, concerned and in that moment that look was so like Finnick's that she thought she was going to pass out._

She swallows down the feeling of faintness and the ghost of the past that hides behind Finley's eyes. He's just a child. _Finnick's child._ Before she knows it Peeta is beside her, a strong arm around her shoulders the other resting protectively over her bump.

"Are you alright, Katniss?" He asks his eyes full of worry, scouring her face.

She can see Annie's face pale slightly, the tension and the nervousness of the situation scarily familiar.

She takes a steadying breath and nods, smiling to both of them. "I'm alright, just felt the baby moving and I wasn't prepared." She laughs softly and Peeta looks concerned before he rubs her belly and kisses her cheek. "Okay.. well, as long as you're alright." She nods and smiles. "I am, I am fine, honestly." She swallows hard. "But I better get the door."

_The phone is now on the floor where Gale's voice was just a minute ago. Could it be him? Oh god, no, no._

Annie's big, green eyes regard her with worry. "Are you sure you're alright, Katniss?" Her soft voice asks and she can't help but nod. "I am, Annie, thank you." Then before she knows it Finley is stood in front of her, gazing up at her thoughtfully. "Aunt Katniss.. can I touch your bump?" His eyes, so much like Annie's light up and he gives a cheeky grin that was the sort of thing Finnick would do. She laughs lightly as a surge of affection runs through her for this innocent boy, the boy without a father. She tousles his hair and nods "Of course, go ahead." He grins wide with childish amusement as he places a hand flat on my bump. He keeps it so still as if he were afraid to do something wrong that everyone in the room can't help but laugh. Annie comes up and puts her hands on her sons shoulder's, laughing. "Oh Finley, you can move your hand." She smiles and kisses her sons cheek. Her eyes are alight with affection and love, the only time that they don't hold that fear and loss of Finnick. She puts her hand over her sons and move's it over her stomach. Finley grins wide and looks up to Katniss. "Oh my god this is sooo awesome!" He laughs, a childish laughter that rings throughout the house and she feels Peeta's arm wrap around her shoulders.

This scene would be perfect until I remember the waiting figure at the door.

_The moment is broken when another knocking, more harsh this time, rings throughout the house._

Annie instantly stands and jumps, looking towards the door as if it was something that could hurt her. Her son looks up to her with a look of love and familiarness. _He must be used to his mother's ways._ He moves his hand from her stomach and tugs his mother's holding it. "It's okay, mommy." He says and she let's out a breath, shaking her head and smiling. "Of course, Finley." She looks around at us, mildly embarrassed. "Sorry." Before she can say anything Peeta places a hand on Annie's shoulder and smiles. "It's okay Annie, honestly." She smiles to Peeta, a smile that sends a silent thank you of appreciation.

They had always been close since the rebellion ended. I think since they were with each other when they were in the Capitol cells they understood eachother. It was nice to see to gentle souls find comfort and companionship within each other.

_Before I know it Peeta is walking towards the door._

_Another harsh knocking._

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!"

_I hear the lock turn, the door open and.._

"Have you never heard of answering the door when people knock? It's usually the polite thing to do!"

Haymitch's jolly, sarcastic yet warm familiar tone rings throughout the house.

_I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding._

Haymitch comes in grinning when he see's Annie and her son. "Annie! Finely!" He laughs warmly and gives Annie a light embrace which she returns. He then turns to Finley and picks him up, swinging him in his arms and grinning. "Heeeyyy my big man! Wow, you are growing fast." He laughs and Finley giggle and laughs with childish glee.

Haymitch was so good with Annie's son. He always had been and it was a delight to see.

"Uncle Haymitch!" Finley squeals and Haymitch reaches into his coat pocket. "Now, I need to check with your mommy before I give you your present." He grins and turns to Annie, giving her a sideways smile. Annie laughs, a rare yet wonderful sound. "Haymitch you ask me every time and I say no, but you give it to him anyway, is it sweets?" Haymitch tries to contain his smile. "Maybe." Finley grins and laughs "Sweets!" He calls out and holds his hands out. Haymitch laughs and quickly thrusts a handful of sweets into Finley's palms. "Don't tell your mom!" He whispers over dramatically, with a wink to match.

Peeta has joined us again and laughs, patting Haymitch's shoulder. "How are the geese?" Haymitch smiles and is about to start his tale of how his geese were when the door swings open.

_No knock._

_No nothing._

And standing into the entrance of the living room, is Gale. His face pink where he had been rushing, his breath coming out rapidly as he looks over the scene.

"Katniss.." Gale says, his voice full of something. Kindness? Wanting?.. _Love?_

_And then it washes over my again, like the tides on the beach in district Four._

_The dizziness, but this time I give in and fall into a blackness with the last thing I remember hearing is a feminine scream._


	7. Chapter 7

****Thank you everyone for the great reviews! I am really getting into the story now and I shall continue to update it frequently. However, looking back on the past chapters I realised that I stopped putting a title for the chapter so I'm determined to do that again, a title can reveal a lot about the chapter! Anyway, thank you to everyone who is reading, following and writing the amazing reviews! Here is the next instalment, I sincerely hope you enjoy, and as always feedback is appreciated!*****

**Chapter 7 - The Shadow**

_Katniss Everdeen is on the floor. Annie Cresta screams. Finely Cresta cries. Haymitch Abernathy shoots a worried look to Peeta. Peeta Mellark is on his knees beside Katniss. And watching the whole scenario unfold is Gale Hawthorne. The shadow in the doorway. _

The first thing she notices is that she is laying down. Her head is propped up by something.. or someone. And the voices.

Voices on constant talking, voices raising at one another. An argument, by the sounds of it.

She blinks wearily and she finds herself staring up at the cream ceiling in their living room. She stretches out her arm to find her hand being held by another. She tilts her head upwards to realise that her head is propped up against Peeta's lap, he is holding her hand.

However, he doesn't seem to realise that she has woken up. Nobody does and she takes a moment to take in the scene around her.

Gale Hawthorne. Her stomach clenches involuntarily. He stands in the doorway his expression contorted by some sort of anger. Haymitch Abernathy stands with his arm around Annie Cresta who has her hands firmly planted either side of her ears. Her son tugs at the end of her dress, his small voice calling out for his mother who is lost to normality, lost to reality. Peeta's voice comes from behind her, his voice is raised unusually and is directed towards Gale. And in the midst of all of this was Katniss. Spread out on the sofa, listening and still.

_I passed out. Oh._

Just as she was about to move Gale's voice comes into focus. "And you haven't even realised that she's woken up!" With that every face in the room, even Annie's, turns to look at me. I blink bewildered by the sight of everyone staring, feeling my cheeks flush. I clear my throat and force myself to sit up "What's going o-" Before I can finish Peeta has his hand on my arm, looking my face over intently and worriedly. "Are you okay? You passed out, we were so worried.." He says softly and trails the back of his hand over my cheek. For a moment I get lost in the familiar and welcoming touch of his hand, leaning into it before I realise that everyone is staring and I pull back and nod. "I'm fine, just confused..."

I glance around at each face and finally my eyes lock on Gale's. His eyes roam my face almost desperately, his eyes silently begging me to help him out here. I swallow hard, a lump forming in my throat. "Why are you here?" My voice comes out as barely a whisper and I clear my throat again. "Why are you here?" I ask Gale again, my voice sounding far stronger than I feel.

"I.. I needed to talk to you and I know you weren't going to listen any other way.. about what you said in the kitchen I know you didn't mean it.." He steps closer to me and further into the room but as soon as he does other voices chirp up. Peeta speaking of how he interrupted a good day. Haymitch about how this really isn't a good time.

The next thing I know Finely is rushing over to me and into my arms. I embrace the boy who hugs me tight, the poor boy probably scared by all of the drama that is unfolding before him.

_Voices rising. Arms tighter around me. A small body. The shadow becomes a person. Gale walks further in. More protests. Peeta stands. Haymitch by his side. Voices rising mor-_

__"WHERE'S FINNICK?!"

The scream of desperation sends everyone into a shocked silence.

Annie Cresta stands at one end of the room, her arms clutching the sides of her head. She is shaking. Her eyes are wide as they look us over fearfully.

A pang of guilt hits me. Everyone just forgot about Annie. About how this effects her. Now she has returned to the place that only Finnick could pull her out of as she calls out for her dead husband.

Everyone stands there not knowing what to say. "Finnick.. Finnick.." She whispers the name, repeating it over and over like a mantra. I exchange a worried glance with Peeta who finally approaches Annie.

He puts his hands over hers which cover her ears and speaks softly to her. "Annie, it's alright. It's alright. You here me? It's. Alright." Annie's eyes meet Peeta's and for a second the fear disappears. Peeta wraps his arms protectively around Annie's shoulders and turns to face us all. "I'm going to talk to Annie for a second." He announces and gently leads her out of the room and past Gale, whispering soothing words to her as he goes.

Haymitch glances over to me and Finely and takes the boy from me, gently. He swings him up into his arm and smiles. "Hey little man, let's go and see my geese shall we? Mommy will be okay, son. She always is." He smiles and strokes the boys hair as he walks out, the door shutting behind him.

_'WHERE'S FINNICK?' The cry rings out throughout my ears and it pains me to hear it. He isn't here. He is gone. But Annie is. She is a part of Finnick as he was a part of her. She is here and everyone forgot. Just forgot. Because of me. Because of Gale. Because of the shadow in the doorway that just won't go. Because of the shadow that you forget is there, yet he always is. _

Then she realises that her and Gale are alone. She stands up and takes a breath, walking and standing a little way in front of Gale.

_Now or never._

"Why are you here?"

"To talk to you."

"But I told yo-"

"Tell me that you meant it."

He steps closer to me.

And closer

And closer.

I can feel the heat from his body.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you meant in. That you want me to go and never come back."

I feel his breath. His words as they hit my skin. I swallow hard. _No._ "Ye.." I start but I can't continue.

I feel the dizziness return and I sway slightly on my feet. I go to step away but I trip over my own feet and I fall.

Into his arms. They are around me. Holding me up.

His touch makes my skin tingle, ever nerve on end.

His face is inches for mine.

He leans.

I lean.

"Katniss?"

Peeta's voice comes from the doorway and I turn to see him.

Pale, staring and something written all over his expression.

_Hurt._

**_*P.S- Don't kill me for this guys! Just remember the phrase 'It has to get worse before it get's better!'*_**


	8. Chapter 8

****Hey guys! First thing is just thank you for all the amazing reviews! I know you're all eager for more so I try to update as often as possible! And second, I'll try and update when I can but things are busy at the moment. Also, i know I keep changing the person of the story, trying to sort that. However, thank you to everyone who follows the stories and thank you for the reviews! Happy reading! As always: Feedback is appreciated****

_**Chapter Eight - The inexplicable truth**_

_Katniss Everdeen. Gale Hawthorne. Centimetres of space between the two. Peeta Mellark, watching and hurt._

The moment seemed to last for ever. Seconds could have been minutes and minutes hours. I can feel Gale's breath against my cheek and I can feel my own get caught in my throat.

Peeta stares at me. His blue eyes glistening with hurt. His so familiar eyes holding something as foreign as tears makes my heart contract with guilt. Hurt. Shame.

Then I look at Gale. His eyes meet my own and the look we share cannot be explained.

_'Gale is mine. I am his. Anything else is unthinkable.'_

The words I once said come to mind and I question them. Is that it? Is anything else unthinkable?

Then the silence is broken and I feel Gale stand my upright and pull back, still staying to close for comfort.

"She.. uh, she fell." Gale stutters, the uncertainty evident in his tone.

I stand there and blush. My cheeks heating up.

Peeta looks to me questioningly. "Katniss?" He asks again and I force myself to breathe. "Yes. I.. I fell." I nod, trying to keep my tone strong. I cannot hurt Peeta. Not after everything he has done.. I can't. I can't. I musn't. I repeat these words to myself over and over. Peeta frowns and steps closer into the room. "Annie is in the kitchen and I thought I'd check on you..." he glances to Gale and I can almost see the hatred in his eyes. "It seems you were being taken good care of.."

Then before I can stop myself the words that would make everything seem worse than it actually is come out. "Peeta, it's not what it seems!" My voice almost sounds like a cry, it sounds desperate and I can see Peeta turn to look at me with shock written over his face.

Then he looks at Gale.

Then back to me.

Then his face falls.

My stomach drops.

"Tell me something Katniss," He starts his voice eerily calm for my liking. "Tell me that you don't love him." He turns to look at me, his face paler than usual. "At all. Tell me." The moment stretches out again and I feel two sets of eyes upon me. Grey and blue. Blue and grey.

_Why won't the inexplicable truth go away?_

_Then something my father once told me comes to mind:_

_'The only way to defeat your fear is to confront it.'_

_Okay._

I take a deep breath and I look at Peeta before the pain of his expression is too much and I have to look away.

I let out the breath I've been holding. "I can't." I say, my voice is clear but there is no emotion to it.

I can see Peeta physically freeze. His whole body still, his face falling. It's as if a great disaster is taking place in front of his eyes.

_It is._

Gale stares at me.

Peeta stands hurt.

And then it happens.

Then Peeta explodes with rage.

*****P.S - Sorry this chapter is so short, but it is setting up for some serious drama in the next chapter (which will be here soon!)*****


	9. Chapter 9

****Hey guys! I know the last chapter wasn't as great as it could have been, however it was integral to the set up of this chapter! This is a big, explosive chapter and I'm not sure when I can update next, but I hope you enjoy reading it! As always, feedback is welcome!****

_**Chapter 9 - I can't**_

_Katniss Everdeen has just uttered the words that Peeta Mellark never wanted to hear: 'I can't'. _

_She can't tell him that she doesn't love Gale. Peeta can't cope. Gale can't comprehend the situation. _

_I've never seen him like this before. Face red with fury. Eyes alight with anger. It sent a horrible feeling that resonated in the pit of my stomach and spread along my body. I felt sick. I had just brought his whole world crashing down around him. Why? Why? Did I mean what I said?_

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't come back into our lives then we wouldn't be in this situation!" Peeta practically screams at Gale. He is leaning in towards him, his fists clenched so tight that his knuckles had begun to turn white. Gale stands there, taking what he says yet not returning his anger. He let's him rant. More. And more.

And more.

Then Gale turns to me and Peeta stops. The colour instantly drains from his face as his pale demeanour returns. "Did you mean it, Catnip?" He whispers, talking as if Peeta couldn't hear every word we say. I feel nervous. Anxious. Every nerve in my body dancing with fear.

_I remember something that Haymitch said once. Probably the wisest thing he's ever said: _

_**'The fear of loss is greater than any other kind of fear.'**_

_And I've never realised how true those words are. Before the games I was afraid of losing my family. During the games I was afraid of losing Peeta. After the games I was afraid of losing the security of being a victor. And I have never been more fearful of loss than I have anything else in my life._

Then I come back to reality. Gale standing before me. His grey eyes that are reflections of my own staring intently at me. I swallow my nerves, as hard as I can and try to ignore the sick feeling that threatens to overwhelm me.

"Uhh.. I guess.. I.. don't really.."

My words fumble and I can't speak properly. _How can I speak properly when I can't even think properly?_

The tension is building. It's almost a physical being that I can feel. It's suffocating and I don't think I can breathe.

I inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Ex-

"Catnip?"

Gale's voice rings through and interrupts my reverie and I look to him.

He is staring at me with an expression that looks concerned. I can feel Peeta's blue eyes frantically glancing between the both of us. "Oh, will you stop calling her that!" Peeta almost yells. He is leaned forward and he breathes heavily. "She is not your Catnip anymore, Gale. That was years ago. You need to stop living in the past and ruining futures!" He rages on, staring at Gale with a look of anger and also something else. A sort of desperation, the power and desperation of his words becoming clear.

He was trying to scare Gale away with his words. But Gale stands there, looking expresionless as always, the power behind Peeta's words somewhat blind to him. Yet, as always, his look comes back to me.

So does Peeta's.

I exhale deeply.

I go to talk but before I can a small pad of feet is heard and Finely Cresta walks back through the door.

"What's all the fighting about?" He asks in a confused, childish voice.

Haymitch stands next to him with a hand on his shoulder, almost protectively. "It's okay, Fin. They're just talking." Haymitch sends almost a warning glance at all three of us before sighing. "Let's go find your mommy, there is no point in you both staying when your hosts are clearly pre-occupied." He says, his voice slightly harder than before.

I frown. And now Finley and Annie are going.

Because of us.

Because of me.

I sense Peeta's rage growing and I sigh.

I walk through the two people and after Haymitch.

"Haymitch.. wait, they can stay it's all fine now, I pro-"

Then Peeta yells. Louder than I have heard before. Word after word fired at Gale with malice and pain. It hurts my chest.

And my stomach.

And the rest of me.

And then I hear Gale start to yell. He is yelling back with the same loudness.

The same intensity.

The same pain.

Then Finely cries.

And Haymitch complains.

And Annie speaks frantically.

And I..

And I hurt.

All over.

My stomach hurts with a frightening intensity. The world around me becomes mute. My vision is blurry and I can't see anything.

At all.

My head spins and I clutch my stomach. I fall to my knees, my bones feeling weak. Every part of my feels weak. I feel sick. I feel dizzy. The combined noises from the panic surrounded me. Each voice like a hand, gripping my body and shaking it. Then I yell. An inhuman cry that doesn't seem to come from my own mouth.

Then I feel it.

The water.

And one last thought crosses my mind..

_My water has just broken._

**_**P.S I know the way I write the last bits can be annoying,but it seems more dramatic!**_**


	10. Chapter 10

*****Hey guys! Wow, the response to this story is amazing! I hope you enjoyed my little cliff hanger, and now we get into the action. Also, I have started writing a story called 'The Finnick Odair Diaries', it is basically a diary written by Finnick from his reaping before his own games, till the days before his death. s/9453210/1/The-Finnick-Odair-Diaries if you guys could check it out I'd appreciate it! Anyway, here is the next instalment! Happy Reading, and as always: Feedback is appreciated!*****

****_Chapter 10 - The wake up call_

_Katniss Everdeen has fallen to her knees on the floor. Her water has just broken and she sits there staring blankly ahead. Rage emits from everyone else as their argument continues. Will she be noticed? When?_

"I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU GALE, JUST GO!" Yells Peeta, his anger at a height that has never been reached before. Gale gives a huff of annoyance. "I'm not here to argue with you Peeta, I was here for Katni-"

Before Gale can continue a childish shriek can be heard. "Aunty Katniss!" Finley cries out. Everybody turns to look as Katniss Everdeen is knelt on the floor. "KATNISS!" This time the yell is louder and comes from Peeta. In an instant Haymitch, Peeta and Gale have all rushed to her side. Peeta puts a protective hand on her back and kneels in front of her, looking her face over.

"Katniss?" He asks softly, her eyes staring ahead. He looks at her worriedly and she blinks.

_Have you ever had a moment where reality ceases to exist? Where the world around you fades into a dull oblivion and you are lost in a timeless world with no meaning. It gives me a sense of peace, a strange sense, but peaceful nonetheless. Until that dreaded wake up call to reality returns and drags you out of the peaceful world of nothingness._

"Peeta.." She says with almost a gasp, clutching her stomach and almost falling forward. His strong arms wrap around her and hold her as best as he can. "We need to get you to the hospital, Katniss. Now."

She nods meekly and he helps her stand, eagerly yet carefully guiding her from the room and outside. Gale stands back and watches the whole scene through a clenched jaw. He walks after them and stops outside. "Do you want me to go with yo-"

Before he can even finish the question Peeta has answered.

"No. We don't need you. Just _go._" He almost hisses and a flash of annoyance and hurt shows across Gale's face.

"Catnip? Do you want me here?" Gale asks in an almost soothing voice.

Katniss goes to answer but then she let's out a cry and clutches her stomach.

Haymitch pushes past Gale with an annoyed huff. "Stop trying to talk to the girl she's going into labour!" He snaps. He wraps an arm around Katniss and takes charge of leading her out of the house and towards the hospital. Gale and Peeta follow eagerly at their heels all the way to the hospital.

The rebuilt hospital in District Twelve is small yet very functional. A few doctors and nurses work there yet it was all very quaint. As soon as Haymitch walks through the door with Katniss, a nurse immediately understands. In a matter of seconds Katniss is being ushered off to the hospital room. She is changed into a hospital gown and told to lie down on the bed, preparation for the birth in progress.

However, Peeta and Gale were no-where to be seen inside the hospital.

Instead they are outside. Peeta's face is contorted with anger, but an unusual anger. One that is frighteningly familiar. He punches the wall of a hospital with a closed fist and let's out a yell. "Stupid. Stupid. STUPID." He almost growls and turns to Gale. "_You_ are just as bad as the rest of them. Mutts. All. MUTTS." He yells and Gale's face almost falls with the realisation.

Peeta has returned to his hijacked side. Just as his wife is in labour.

_What have I done? _The thought crosses Gale's mind as he stares at Peeta in shock mixed with slight sympathy.

Meanwhile, Katniss lays in the bed, groaning with agony as her face is covered with sweat. Haymitch stands by her side, wiping her face, keeping a protective arm on her shoulder at all times. "Haymitch.." Katniss says breathily. "G-get P-peeta.. please.." She begs before another wash of agony hits her and she groans. He nods and leans down, kissing her cheek and whispering into her ear. "Hang on, kiddo, I'll be back."

He rushes out of the door and out of the hospital. He stands still when he see's Peeta, fists clenched, glaring, his eyes not his own but the belonging of the all too familiar stranger that lurks inside of Peeta. The hijacked side.

Haymitch looks to Gale with almost a glare. "What have you done?" He says with an angry snarl.

Gale swallows hard. "I didn't.. he.. is hijacked side.." He splutters out and suddenly Haymitch's face falls.

_Oh god._

_Will Peeta make it to the birth of his own child?_

**P.S- Thank you for all the reviews! So, for this storyline I am contemplating a few different options. When baby Mellark is born there is sure to be more drama, but what do you guys want? Would you want to continue with the Gale drama or would you want some more drama (I have ideas) instead? Please tell me your thoughts, they are most welcome!**


	11. Chapter 11

****Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since an update I have been contemplating the different directions to take the story, anyway, I shall just get on with the chapter! Enjoy! As always, feedback is appreciated!****

_Chapter 11 - The past is haunting_

_Katniss Everdeen is laying on a hospital bed and she is in labour. She calls for Peeta, however Peeta is lost in a world of rage and hijacking. He has returned to his hijacked side, will he make it back before his child is born?_

Haymitch stares at Peeta Mellark. He is pacing, fists clenched, head down, muttering things under his breath. His face is contorted to a mask of anger and confusion. It hurts Haymitch to see him like this. To see the small, innocent boy whom he once tried to hard to save from the games. It worked, but what kind of world had he been introduced too? A world of evil. A world of poison. A phrase went through Haymitch's mind, one which he never forgot:

_The past is the shadow on the wall. It is always there, sometimes hidden, sometimes present. Yet, it is never forgotten._

He sighs and rubs his face. Poor Katniss. In labour and calling out for her husband. He snaps to reality and walks over to Peeta, putting a hand warmly on his shoulder. "Peeta?" He says in a calm voice.

Peeta's head instantly snaps up and he looks to Haymitch. As their eyes meet, Peeta's look.. different. The calm blue that was once the colour of the sky on a summer's day now the colour of a sea being tossed about in the storm. He was troubled. Peeta doesn't remove Haymitch's hand from his shoulder but tilts his head and looks at him. "Trying to convince me that everything's fine?" Peeta says, his voice holding a heavy lace of sarcasm that sounds foreign to Haymitch. "No.. Peeta.." He starts but is cut off by Gale. "Peeta, don't take it out on Haymitch. Take it out on me."

In that moment Peeta turns to look at Gale, a secret anger hidden behind the storming blue eyes. Gale slowly walks towards Peeta until he is stood in front of him. The two of them almost stood in a stand off, blue eyes glaring at grey, grey open eyes revealing the truth. "What?" Peeta says, genuinely confused by the confession by Gale. He simply shrugs "It's my fault. I wound you up, right? I made you go all crazy, right?" At this point Peeta frowns and puts a hand to his temple. "I'm not crazy." He says his voice uncertain. He glances up to Gale, his eyes harder. "I'm not crazy. YOU ARE THE CRAZY ONE!" He almost screams at him, lunging forward.

Haymitch instantly springs into action and grabs Peeta's shoulders, pulling him back. He holds him back and sighs, giving up with the nice attempt. He knew from experience that it very rarely worked. "Peeta, for god's sake. Snap out of it! Your wife is in labour this very second having your son and if you don't calm down _now_ then you are going to miss it!" He says, getting annoyed with the situation. Peeta seems to stand still in his arms.

His heavy breaths ring out and not much else. Slowly, the tension seeps from his body and he slumps back against Haymitch. He blinks a few times and shakes his head. "Oh god.." He says in a quiet, guilty voice. Haymitch knew that this meant he was back. _Peeta _was back. He begins to pace and then shakes his head. "I'm going to Katniss." He says and sprints off to the entrance of the hospital.

Haymitch is about to head after him before he turns to Gale who stands there, his face blank of expression. He feels a moment's pity for the boy but quickly wipes it aside. "It'd be wise if you kept away from here. For a long while." He looks to him. "The damage you've done won't be easily repaired." He says and turns walking into the hospital, not even glancing to see Gale walk away.

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Katniss is laying back on the bed. Her face is plastered with sweat, her brown locks sticking to her face. She let's out a groan of frustration and pain, griping the side of the bed as hard as she can. "Where's Peeta?" She says, her voice pained and desperate. A nurse glances around the ward and sighs, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Katniss, we can't wait any longer.. the baby is coming."

_Have you ever felt your heart beat so hard it resonates throughout your entire being? Have you ever felt your stomach drop? I felt both of these things at once when I was told my baby was coming. I was terrified beyond compare and my heart ached for Peeta. Desperately._

Just as the nurse is making the final preparations, a red faced Peeta sprints onto the ward, barely stopping before he reaches Katniss bedside. She instantly sits up and let's out a sigh of relief, at which she physically sags back against the bed. "Peeta.." She whispers. He pants and catches his breath, reaching out for her hand and taking a hold of it, interlacing their finger. He brings her hand to his lips and kisses it, talking against her skin. "I'm here.." He murmurs comfortingly. Her skin tingles from his touch but the moment is gone and replaced by a blinding pain she has never felt anything like before.

_And that's saying something after what I've been through._

Peeta stands to the side, never letting go of her hand and the nurse set's her up for the birth. She lays back, her legs propped up and open. The nurse nods and looks up to her. "Now Katniss, push." She says encouragingly. Katniss pushes with everything inside of her body. Using everything she has inside of her. She feels a tingle of nerves and anticipation inside of her. She was scared terrified. She whines as she pushes and without realising it, tears fall down her face. "I can't.." She mumbles, letting herself cry. "I can't do it, Peeta." She whines in a quiet voice and looks to him, her grey eyes begging for his comfort.

Peeta kneels down beside her and kisses her hand, looking directly into her eyes. Katniss whining occasionally from the pain. "Katniss," He starts, his voice as soft as the wind gently caressing the leaves on a flower. "You are the strongest woman I know. You are built of power and stealth. You're a victor, you are a winner, you are the girl on fire. More than all of that you are my wife. My beautiful, strong, wife who is going to be a brilliant mother." He says his words so meaningful. He leans up and plants the faintest of kisses on her lips. "You can do this. I'm here for you. Every step of the way." He whispers against her lips, a secret promise kept between them.

She nods and squeezes his hands as he pulls back. And she pushes. And pushes. Peeta speaks encouragingly throughout the whole process, urging her on. Then the moment finally comes.

The baby is out.

Katniss relaxes back.

Peeta kisses her forehead.

A moment of silence.

And silence.

And silence.

Then a cry.

Katniss looks up and see's the nurse wrapping a small pink little baby in a blanket.

The baby is thrust into her arms.

"It's a beautiful baby boy."


	12. Chapter 12

****So, the baby is here! I'm gonna give you guys a chapter to meet Baby Mellark before we continue with the drama! Also, if there are any Mortal Instrument fans out there I have started a fanfiction which is a crossover between TMI and THG! s/9500776/1/The-Mortal-Games I'd be so grateful if you could check it out! So, enjoy the chapter and as always: Feedback is appreciated! :)****

_Chapter 12 - The silver lining_

_Katniss Everdeen. Peeta Mellark. And their new baby. Katniss is still in the hospital and has just given birth to a baby boy. _

Katniss gasps instantly when the small, pink baby is thrust into her arms. He was beautiful. That wasn't an understatement either. From the pale blue of his wide little eyes to his chubby cheeks. From the palms of his little hands to his toes. To the tuft of blonde hair that sits upon his head, to his small button nose. He was perfection. Absolute perfection.

Katniss felt tears sting the back of her eyes as she looks down at this small bundle of joy. She turns to look at Peeta who stands beside her, his arms wrapped around her, his chin against her shoulder. He looks just as shocked as she is except no-one can deny the light in his eyes as he looks over his first son. "Hey baby boy." He says in a soft voice, that makes Katniss' heart melt. Peeta carefully runs his thumb over the baby's cheek as he makes small noises in her arms.

She laughs and wipes away a tear she didn't realise had fallen. "Oh my god, Peeta. He's.." She trails off and Peeta smiles, kissing Katniss' cheek. "Perfect." He nods. Katniss grins and moves over so Peeta can sit by her on the bed. They sit together, cradling the baby between the two of them, their eyes never breaking from the baby at all.

Katniss manages to keep her eyes off the baby long enough to look at Peeta. His expression was like nothing she had ever seen before. Every part of his face was alight. His eyes glistening, the corners of his lips perked up. His whole expression was alight with love for their baby. Their baby boy. "Peeta.." She says her voice soft, yet laced with affection. He turns to look at her and their eyes lock. A look of what can only be described as pure elation and love is shared between them. She leans up and plants a soft kiss on his lips. He kisses her back, the kiss deepening.

Katniss always got tingles all over her body when she kissed Peeta. It was magical and she had never felt anything like it before. Just as Peeta's free hand goes up to cup her face they are interrupted by a cough.

Standing in the doorway, leant against it was Haymitch. "Hope I'm not interrupting." He grins. "But Uncle Haymitch has come to see the baby." He smiles and moves quickly into the room and over to the baby. Something strange happened to Haymitch in that moment. Katniss had never seen him like this before, either. His whole expression looked almost pained as he held a hand out, his thumb hesitating over the baby's face. Tears well up in the back of his eyes and he takes a shaky breath.

Katniss and Peeta share a look of concern and Peeta nods, smiling. He slides of the bed, handing the baby to Katniss after kissing his forehead. "I'm going to tell Annie if she's still here.." He nods and gives Katniss a reassuring smile before heading out. When Peeta is gone Haymitch sits on the end of the bed and swallows hard, shaking his head. "I'm sorry." He says, his tone apologetic. She shakes her head. "Want to hold him?" She offers, the small, pink boy wriggling around in her arms. He takes a breath, composing himself and nods. She gently passes the baby to him and he cradles him, sitting back against the bed and looking the little boy over with a sad smile. Katniss smiles the same "What's wrong?" She whispers.

He takes a breath and holds the little pink hand within his own, glancing to Katniss for a second. "It just brought back a memory. An unwanted to one, I'll admit. After my games, you know what happened. You know that they killed everyone I loved. Just because I didn't play by their rules." He starts, clearing his throat. "I had a girlfriend. She was lovely. Radiant. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes.." He trails off. "She was perfect. Too me, anyway. I would spend every spare minute I had with her. One day, after the quell had been announced, we went for a stroll through the town. We talked for ages about the future, what we wanted. We were so young, so convinced that we would both be safe from the games.." He takes a breath. "I proposed to her. She was my entire world and I wanted it to be that way forever. Before she said yes, she looked me nervously in the eyes and said 'Haymitch.. I'm pregnant'" He trails off, shaking his head and kissing the boys forehead.

Katniss looks at Haymitch, her brows furrowed. Tears gather in her eyes at his story and she places a hand on his arm. "Haymitch.." She whispers, lost for words. She had grown to care for this man so much. This man that had filled in the missing role of a father figure. He simply shakes his head. "I don't need sympathy. I don't. I just need to move on." He nods. "I just want to concentrate on the future." He whispers and cradles the baby closer to him. Katniss can simply nod, the words of Haymitch's story a faded secret between them both.

Peeta comes back in and smiles, walking over to them all. "Annie is at the house with Finely, they'll be by later. Having fun?" He grins and strokes his son's cheek. Haymitch nods "He looks like you, Peeta. Poor boy." They all laugh and Peeta shakes his head in amusement before glancing to Katniss. "What shall we call him?" He asks, a smile curling his lips. "I like the name.. Rye." He says and Katniss and Haymitch both laugh. Katniss thinks but nods, smiling. "How about.. Riley?" She suggest and Peeta nods. "Riley." he says and kisses the baby's small hand.

Suddenly, there is a knock at the door and a nurse pokes her head in. "Another visitor is here.." She says and Peeta smiles. "It's probably Annie and Finley.." He trails off and everyone turns to look at the door.

Katniss intakes a sharp breath.

"Mom?"


	13. Chapter 13

****So, Mom's here! Although it's weird typing Mom all the time because I'm from the UK, haha. Anyway, now the baby is here, I thought life could be calmer for them.. but then again, since when has Katniss' life ever been calm? So. Brace yourselves for drama. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And as always, feedback is greatly appreciated!:)****

_Katniss Everdeen lays on a hospital bed cradling her new baby boy. Peeta and Haymitch by her side. And in the doorway? Mrs Everdeen stands._

Mrs Everdeen gives a faint smile "Hello Katniss." She says quietly.

Katniss heart beats double time inside her chest. She hadn't seen her mother in years, they didn't even speak that much beside the odd phone conversation maybe once a year. And looking at her mother now she could tell that things had been rough on her. She looked weathered. Her skin more tiered and rough, her eyes a dull blue, losing the sparkle they once held. Katniss felt sympathy for this women, she did. First of all she dealt with the loss of their father and now.. now Prim. The fresh wound that everyone hoped time would heal. It didn't. That was evident on everyone.

"Mom.." She whispers again, the shock evident in her tone. Then her eyes come to rest on the small pink baby and tears gather in her eyes. Peeta glances to Haymitch and they share a look that no-one else could decipher. "Why don't we get.. coffee?" Peeta suggests. Haymitch smiles and kisses the baby's head before heading up. "Or a celebratory liquor.." He says, his voice trailing off as him and Peeta head out of the door.

Now they were alone.

Mother and daughter. And grandson.

Katniss shakes her head slightly, mostly in amazement. "How did you know?" She says quietly as her mother steps forward towards the side of her bed. She sits up more, cradling her son to her chest, yet at the moment her eyes and drawn to her mothers. Her mother smiles softly "Haymitch told me." She says quietly and looks from the baby to Katniss. "He's beautiful, he has your nose." She smiles and strokes the baby's cheek, Riley gurgles, settling himself into Katniss arms. Mrs Everdeen looks to Katniss "Can I hold him?" She asks softly. Katniss nods and smiles "Of course."

Her mother gently picks the baby up, cradling him in her arms and smiling down to him. Katniss guessed this was the first time that she had genuinely smiled in a long time. She kissed the baby's forehead and even managed a grin. "What's his name?" Katniss laughs "Riley. Peeta's input lead to that." And then they are both laughing, a cherished moment. Mother and daughter lock eyes and her mother smiles sadly "I'm sorry that I didn't come to visit more often.. it's.. it's been so ha-" Katniss cuts her off and nods, placing a hand on her mothers. "I know, I understand. And it's alright." She nods. They share a smile then, the smile that holds triumph at the end of a long journey of pain.

Just as Katniss' mother was about to speak again the door bursts open.

"Is that the baby?!" Exclaims an excited Effie Trinket.

She was different these days. Her eyes never held the once glistening excitement they held, they were dull now. Yet, she always tried to eject happiness into life whenever she could. She decided to stay in Twelve but she lived in another part and started her own shop, she had somehow managed to convince Tigris to work in there with her. No-one ever knows how she managed to do that. No-one really know's how Effie managed to do anything. But she had to be admired. She never spoke about what happened to her when she just disappeared. Yet, she is always trying to make things better for everyone else as well as herself.

An annoyed looking Haymitch with Peeta trying to contain his laughter stand in the doorway. Peeta mouths 'Sorry' to Katniss and she just laughs, shaking her head.

Effie was dressed in a pale pink dress, her hair up in a bun upon her head, bits of it coming loose and framing her face. She still wore makeup and still dressed up but it was much more downgraded these days.

Then Effie glances to Katniss mother and covers her mouth. "Oh dear.. I'm sorry, did I intrude?" She starts to back out, as she does she steps on Haymitch's foot in her high heel which makes him groan. She squeals and covers her face. "Oh I'm sorry!" The room goes silent for a second before bursting into laughter, all except Haymitch anyway. "Come in, Effie, it's fine." She laughs.

So then everyone is there. Katniss, her mother, Peeta, Haymitch and Effie. All of them crowd around the baby and gape in awe at him.

Haymitch pulls up a chair to sit by the bed, dragging it along the floor and Effie turns, giving him a murderous glare. "/THAT/ is mahogany!" She squeals and Haymitch rolls his eyes. "Take a chill pill, sweetheart." He says and Effie folds her arms. "I will not take a chill pill, whatever they are." Katniss glances to Peeta and they can't help but laugh, being transported back to the first games where they would get told off about their manors or mahogany.

Katniss hands the baby to Effie, as she asks to hold him. Effie beams down at the baby and for a second a passing fleet of that sparkle returns to her eyes. "Aren't you just perfect?" She says, stroking the babies soft cheek. Riley kicking his little feet and gurgling. Katniss smiles and sits on the bed, just watching the scene. She used to enjoy the company of solitude, or just her and Gale. But now? She couldn't think of anything better than being surrounded by the people she love's. For the first time in a while, everything was good.

Peeta comes over to her and sits beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and hugging her to him. He plants a soft kiss below her ear, his lips brushing against her ear as he talks, sending small shivers down Katniss' spine. "You've been so brilliant." He says affectionately. Katniss leans into him, her body feeling as if it could just melt against him. He had that affect on her, once, she used to be scared of it, but now she learned to love it. She smiles and intertwines their fingers. "I couldn't have without you." She says, leaning back so their eyes meet. And then they kiss. Every kiss with Peeta was amazing. Loving. Caring. Warm.

Haymitch calls over "There are minor's in the room! Keep in PG!" Katniss laughs and leans her head against Peeta's shoulder, his arm still around her.

Suddenly, a chill runs over Katniss. Not a chill from a cold breeze. A chill that starts on the surface of her skin and buries its way deep inside her, resonating around her body and turning her into ice. As if someone walked over her grave. A sick, worried feeling starts to spread inside her and something catches her eye. She breaks away from Peeta's arm and stands, walking towards the window.

Leaves rustle, everything seemingly normally calm.

And then she see's it. A flash of black clothing as someone sprints from the scene.


End file.
